


I Was Wrong

by Ukume94



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Requested by Ashley_Winchester_77Reader is always picking on Chris about his small hands and Chris just wants her to shut up. So he sneaks into her hotel room to finally get her to stop talking about his hands in a bad way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> First fanfic about Chris Evans, I hope you enjoy! :)

Chris and you walk out of the room from one of the longest interviews about the new movie you're both in.  
You always promised yourself never to work in a horror film, but only cause your friend Chris begged you to do the movie with him you just had to do it.  
It was fun while it lasted but horror movies weren't as great as they used to be, so you felt that it wasn't a good rep for you.  
Chris sighs next to you as you take of the microphone from the back of your skirt and the top of your blouse.  
"It could have been worse." Chris says placing the microphone onto the small table, next to yours.  
"I guess it could have, did you notice how many times the guy blinked?" You ask giggling while looking around the room to make sure nobody was around to hear you making fun of the interviewer.  
"No." He answers blinking just as quickly as the interviewer did.  
You both giggle walking out of the room and into the hallway to the building; heading out to the hotel.  
"I called David already, he should be here by now. God knows how the traffic is out there." You complain while shaking your head, stopping in front of the elevator. Chris pushes the button, the red light illuminating the round button.  
"Maybe we could stop and get something to eat. Have ourselves a nice meal before we head back to the hotel room." Chris offers glancing towards you.  
"That sounds great and all but all I want to do is go the my room, kick off my heels and order a pizza with extra pepperoni as I drink from a wine bottle."  
Chris shakes his head with a smile, his blue orbs looking into your (Y/E/C) eyes. The small bell rings to the elevator, the doors opeing wide to have the both of you enter.  
"Am I invited to this very fun night that you'll be having?" Chris asks after pushing the lower level button.  
"Really? You really want to see me eat pizza in my lazy t-shirt with no pants on, because I don't believe in them after 6 pm. Grease around my lips from the pizza I've half eaten all by myself and bad mouthing the TV from all the wine I've been drinking?" You ask trying to get him to understand once your comfertable, there was no going back to looking like the elegant girl that you resemble now.  
"Sure, whatever I have to take to see you with just a shirt on." He winks to you, a small blush appearing on your cheeks. You look away not wanting him to see you blush.  
The bell to the elevator rings before the doors open, letting you walk out free from being spotted with your blush on your face.  
"So extra pepperoni's?" He asks taking his phone out of his pocket to order the pizza.  
"Don't forget the wine, it has to be red or no deal." You smile ready for a fun night with your very good friend.

Half of the pizza was eaten, your wine only a half a glass left in the bottle.  
Chris sits on the chair where the table holds the left over pizza box, you lay on your back hands on your stomach trying to get your food baby to look smaller in your large Blue Oyster Cult t-shirt.  
"You know you almost drank the whole bottle of wine by yourself." Chris began filling in the quiet room except from the small murmurs of the hated reality show you're watching.  
"Well if you weren't here I could have finished it, but I'm trying to look like a lady."  
"That ships sailed the year I met you (Y/N), I know how you really are. There's nothing to hide or wrong about it. I've excepted it already." He smiles towards you while you move yourself from your laying position to a sitting position, sitting with your legs crossed in the middle of your bed.  
"Like you've excepted your freakishly small hands?" You start knowing once you started with that subject you would get the horns.  
"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you. I have normal sized hands, they may be smaller then Sebastian's but their still pretty big." He argues leaning closer to your bed, ready to continue fighting with you.  
"Normal sized? Come here, I'll show you your hands aren't normal size." You smile knowing this conversation gets to him every time, you love picking on him about his hands. Its always so funny to see him become so flustered.  
Chris walks up to the bed, his hand going out to show you the size.  
Wanting him closer you grab his wrist pulling him down on the bed, Chris landing next to your crossed legs.  
Still holding onto his wrist you place your hand onto his, measure the size of your hand on his.  
"See Chris, our hands are almost the same size. You have freakishly small hands." You tease again Chris throwing his arm away from your grasp.  
"If I would have known you were going to talk smack about my hands again I wouldn't have shown up." He huffed sitting up in the bed, his face filled with irritation.  
"Oh come on Chris, don't be like that. It's just a little joke." You laugh while finishing your sentence.  
Chris stand not wanting to be in the same room any longer.  
"I don't need you making fun of me (Y/N) I'm over it." He snaps opening the hotel door and walking out without another word.  
You sit on the bed wondering what in the hell happened and why everything escalated so quickly.  
Chris normaly took your jokes about his hands like a grain of salt but something was different today, maybe you went a little far?  
You stand to walk towards your door so you could take a small trip to his room and apologize but stop mid step knowing he'd want his space away from you. Since you pissed him off so much.  
Ditching the whole idea, you jump back into your bed and shut the TV off before flipping off the crying buffoon on the screen.  
Sliding under the cover you get yourself comfortable and flip the switch on the lamp on the nightstand.  
The buzz from the wine still lingering you fall asleep quickly.

You stir in the bed feeling pleasure in the pit of your stomach, trying to open your eyes but find yourself catching your breath loudly as a moan burst from your throat.  
What in the world was causing you to feel so good?  
Maybe the wine really was a great idea.  
Finally opeing your eyes you see a large shape from under the sheet, pulling the sheet up you realize under the sheet with a wide smile upon his face is Chris.  
"What are you-" You stop as another loud moan escapes your mouth.  
Chris' finger pump inside your very wet pussy, the sound of his fingers working you to cum like music to your ears.  
"You like that?" He asks using his thumb to now rub circles on your clit.  
You nod your head before throwing your hand behind you to clutch onto the headboard for leverage.  
"You do? Well then I guess I'll just stop then." He says stopping mid rub and pulling his fingers from you.  
You look to the man angrily knowing you were so close to cumming all over his freaking fingers.  
That's when it dawns on you, he was torturing you with a needed orgasm but to only say forget it just because you made fun of his small hands.  
Small hands? Maybe you were wrong, the feeling of his fingers when they were inside you only made you want more, oh God so much more.  
He was stretching you so deliciously that it was hard to focus on your breathing.  
Eyeing the man, you pull him by the back of his neck until your faces are inches apart.  
"Chris, I swear to God if you don't finish me off you're not gonna like me in the morning." You growl needing him to finish you off.  
Chris shrugs his shoulders looking away from you with a grin upon his smug little face.  
"So you liked it. With my, you know small hands and all." He comments shrugging once again.  
"Chris." You growl.  
He smiles.  
"Chris please." You implore needing more of his hands working you.  
"What?"  
"I said finish me off or else I'll make your day a living hell tomorrow." You stated pressing your nails onto the back of his neck.  
Chris smiles knowing he's got you right were he wants you, and you hate him for it.  
"Is that so?" He asks pushing his fingers into your achingly angry pussy.  
"Yes, it is. You'll hate me so much it could probably change our whole relationship." You persist, his fingers beginning to work you further into pleasure.  
He presses the pad of his thumb onto your clit, rubbing the slow circles which cause a small moan to escape.  
"Relationship? What kind of relationship wouod you say we have?" He asks his fingers beginning to speed up inside your needing channel.  
"The one where-*moan* you can watch me eat almost an entire pizza alone. *moan* A relationship ship that when I bad mouth the TV in my underware that you don't judge." You glance towards Chris, seeing the shadow of his hand working you in the most wonderful way.  
"Or?" He asks.  
"Or the kind of relationship where I cum all over your fingers and tell you how good you make me feel is our normal." You smile.  
He grins speeding up the pace on your clit, his fingers rubbing your inner walls in the most wonderful way, the spubd if the wetness of his fingers the smell of the sweat coming from both of you, his eyes watching you as you throw your head back as you moan loudly knwoing the neighbors in the next room are gonna be angry.  
"You like the way my fingers feel inside of your wet pussy?" He asks pumping his fingers faster.  
You begin to squirm around in the bed, his free hand pushing your body down against the mattress.  
"Do you?" He asks wanting that answer.  
"Yes. Oh God." You moan pulling his face towards you, your lips connecting onto his. His soft lips moving against yours shike he continues to pump his fingers faster.  
You pull back when his fingers find that spot perfectly inside you, your loud moan filling the air.  
"Oh fuck Chris, right there. Right fucking there, don't stop." You command pressing your forehead against his, his fingers inching you closer and closer to that finish line that you've been needing.  
"Cum on my fingers (Y/N), soak my hand with your cum." He orders and you gladly do.  
You scream against his shoulder while the pleasure inside of you escapes with one last thrust of his fingers.  
Chris watches you the entire time through your pleasure.  
Pulling his fingers from you, he waits until you glance towards him to place his fingers into his mouth to lick and suck your juices from his fingers.  
You roll your eyes gasping and thinking about how sexy he just made that look.  
"Holy shit, you taste amazing." He says before sucking the last finger into his mouth.  
He smiles kissing you, his tongue slipping into your mouth wothout warning. The taste of yourself causing you to moan softly against his lips.  
Pulling back he watches you, a smile on your face.  
"So?" He asks.  
You roll your eyes knowing what he wants to hear.  
You chuckle softly before pushing off of you and next to your left side.  
"Come on, I want to hear it." He says as his fingers move to your neck and down to your shoulder.  
"Alright." You say loudly. "I was wrong." You answer.  
"Wrong? About what?" He asks trying to press your usless buttons.  
"I was wrong about your hands, you have bigger hands then I thought." You encouraged grinning towards your best friend.  
"You got that right." He announces pulling you into his chest.  
"I hate you." You laugh knowing the words would make him chuckle.  
He smiles at your playful words and nods.  
"Yeah, I hate you too."


End file.
